


Victory and Peace

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: A Beautiful Wish [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Scorpia's kingdom is rebuilt and hosts the first celebrations of peace....It has been a year since they defeated Prime. A year of rebuilding, planning, and most importantly, freely exploring themselves. The crew, or as Bow would call them “The Best Friend Squad” had finished rebuilding most of Etheria, and identified the planets that needed help. They were ready to go after the celebrations of the one-year anniversary of the Rebellion’s victory....
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: A Beautiful Wish [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148
Kudos: 43





	Victory and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to my "Building and Connecting" fic. You don't have to read that one to understand this one, though.

It has been a year since they defeated Prime. A year of rebuilding, planning, and most importantly, freely exploring themselves. The crew, or as Bow would call them “The Best Friend Squad” had finished rebuilding most of Etheria, and identified the planets that needed help. They were ready to go after the celebrations of the one-year anniversary of the Rebellion’s victory.

They decided that the annual celebrations would take place in different kingdoms each year. And because Scorpia’s kingdom was rebuilt, that’s where the festival would take place. People of all kingdoms traveled to the old "Fright Zone". 

Adora was wearing the long white dress from her vision with golden shoes to match her hairpiece. Glimmer had it made after Adora told her about it. She also had a matching jacket made for Catra. Perfuma made Melog a flower crown from daisies. Scorpia was showing the members of the Rebellion around her castle. 

"What is she going to name it?" Adora asked her girlfriend. She had been asking Catra what was going to be the kingdom's name every day since she heard about the change. 

"I'm not telling you, Adora. It's a surprise, remember?" Catra responded. 

"But I want to know." she pouted. 

Catra held Adora's hand, "You are going to know, very soon."

Catra, Entrapta, and Perfuma had helped Scorpia redesign her kingdom. They picked red as the kingdom's main color, with black and white complementing it. They repurposed most of the metal buildings with new coats of paint covering the ugly green color, turned smaller ones into houses, and larger ones into factories. 

They opened large windows and decorated them with thin white curtains. They changed the throne room quite a lot, to get rid of its gloomy atmosphere, they gave it an open-ceiling so that the sun itself was the main source of light at day and stars became scenery at night. They put the throne at floor level because Scorpia did not feel comfortable looking down at her people, especially since those people were going to be ex-Horde members who worked very hard for the rebuilding of the kingdom.

“It is so beautiful now.” Adora was enchanted by everything. She could not help with the construction because she could not stand being in the Fright Zone so this was the first time she saw it in months, “It doesn’t look like the Fright Zone, even a little bit.”

Scorpia overheard them, “Well, it’s because it isn’t the Fright Zone anymore. Right, Catra?”

Catra agreed.

The castle was in the center of the houses and shared the kingdom’s color scheme. They walked out of the small castle to see the beautiful vegetation, some formed by She-ra a year ago and some planted by Perfuma. The Black Garnet was at the center of the castle’s garden, instead of being hidden in the building. Everywhere was decorated with rainbow colors, star-shaped ornaments, and different types of flowers. There was so much food that Adora could not believe her eyes. People from all around Etheria arrived and Scorpia took the stage, “Hello, everyone. I’m Scorpia, well, Princess Scorpia. And it is an honor to be your host today. First of all, happy one-year anniversary of the Rebellion’s victory and the peace it brought, may your sacrifices be honored.” 

Everybody clapped and she continued, “When we decided to rebuild the Fright Zone, I realized that the most important thing we had to change about this place was what it reminded of people. I think we reached that goal because nobody can say that this place looks like the Fright Zone anymore. That is why I wanted to give it a new name as well.” the crowd cheered.

“The feeling that we needed the most in this fight was hope. And even in peace times, we need hope. That’s why this is now called the Kingdom of Hope, to remind all of us that we can change for the better if we don’t lose hope.” Scorpia smiled, “Now, please, have fun!”

The festival started and the upbeat music persuaded everyone to dance. Even Hordak and Entrapta were dancing to the tune. Entrapta seemed really happy, this was the first time Hordak was allowed to something like this. After she had done her part at Scorpia’s kingdom, she went to Beast Island with Hordak to clean it up and uncover its mysteries. They still had a lot to do but Entrapta was happy to be around so much First Ones’ tech. She had plans for using all the knowledge she gathered to build a new spaceship.

Catra watched Mermista ask Sea Hawk to dance “to show him affection for this one time of year” and laughed at how she blushed and groaned when he got overly excited. Glimmer and Bow were a little more restrained than the rest because of her position as the queen while Scorpia and Perfuma were dancing with joy. Catra had never seen Scorpia this happy before.

Catra took Adora’s hand, “I bet I can beat you to the dance floor.”

They laughed and rushed to the dance floor. Adora looked beautiful in her floor-length white dress, could not help but imagine a different type of celebration. Adora interrupted her thoughts, “You guys have done a wonderful job here. I wish I could help at the time.”

“To quote you, this was ‘a place full of bad memories’ and we did okay without She-ra. You don’t have to help everyone.” Catra responded.

Adora smiled, “You’re right.” 

“I always am.”

“Bold statement for someone who fought against her girlfriend for years.” 

“Shut up.” Catra laughed. She was happy that jokes like these did not hurt her anymore. She still struggled but she had been getting better. Their communication was getting better. When something bothered them, they knew they should not hold it in and that they should just say it.

After they got tired of dancing, they sat down next to Micah and Frosta as Netossa and Spinnerella left their seats to dance.

“You’re leaving tomorrow, ha?” Micah asked.

“Yeah,” Adora replied. She looked at Glimmer who finally seemed to let go and have fun, “Are you worried about her?”

“No, she’ll have you two and Bow. I know you’ll do everything to keep one another safe.” he took a breath, “I’ll just miss her, you know?”

“Thank you, we'll miss you too." Adora smiled, "She’s lucky to have you as a dad, Micah.” Catra nodded in agreement.

“Well, just remember I’m here for you two as well.” Micah replied, then turned to Frosta, “And you.” Frosta pretended to not care but could not hide her smile, “Are you too old for the dance floor or not?” she grinned.

Adora watched everyone dance. The loud music, the familiar but different place, the friendly faces, and the yellowish bubbly beverage that was served made her feel light-headed, so she put her head on Catra’s shoulders. She took Adora’s hand and brushed her knuckles. Adora closed her eyes to Catra’s whispered “I love you.” and soft purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, please 💖


End file.
